Star Trek: The New Adventures: How It All Started
by DRayTrekkie
Summary: William Tiberius Kirk. His whole life is about to change. He is about to embark on a legacy's journey.


**Star Trek: The New Adventures: How It All Started**

** Chapter 1: A Simple Man, In Simple Times**

**Bill Kirk, a simple man was working at his office, the day his life would change forever. A Romulan officer walked in. He held up a disruptor.**

**He fired at the ceiling. Bill hit the ground. He crawled under his desk. He saw his emergency phaser. Without a thought, he fired. The disruptor hit the floor. The officer grabbed his hand. Bill grabbed the disruptor. The Romulan grabbed his arm. He fought with skills like his great-great grandfather, James T. Kirk. He knocked the Romulan to the ground. Just then, Starfleet shows up, and takes the Romulan. Bill shows them the tape, when they ask what happened.**

**"Have you ever thought about joining Starfleet?"**

**"After this, definitely."**

**"We have an experimental class. Relatives, of the Enterprise's finest. You're the great-great grandson of James T. Kirk. You can Captain. If you have a successful mission, you won't have to go through the academy."**

**"Accepted."**

**The next day, Bill arrived at space dock.**

**He entered the bridge, and met his officers.**

**Spock the third, the grandson of Spock was the trusted first officer.**

**"Spock, if I may call you that, introduce me."**

**A young woman approached.**

**"I am Janea Deanna Riker."**

**"A Riker? Nice."**

**An android approaches.**

**"I am Data B. Soong."**

**"Data's grandson?"**

**"Yes, Captain."**

**The navigator, a bright, young man approaches.**

**"Jack Benson Crusher reporting for duty."**

**"Nice to have you aboard. Wesley's son?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**The helmsman approached.**

**"Jinaru Hikaru Sulu reporting sir."**

**"Sulu's grandson?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**The doctor approached the bridge.**

**"Leah H. McCoy, doctor, nice to make your acquaintance."**

**"Bones' granddaughter?"**

**"Yes, Captain."**

**The crew took their positions.**

**Chapter 2- A Visit**

**They left space dock. "Mr. Sulu, where to?"**

**"Vulcan first, sir."  
"Then?"**

**"Andoria."**

**"Then?"**

**"Deep Space Nine."**

**"Then?"**

**"Deep Space."**

**"Then?"**

**"Earth."**

**"Warp factor 15 to Vulcan."**

**They warped out.**

**On Vulcan, they picked up Ambassador Spock.**

**They go to Andoria, where they pick up Admiral McCoy.**

**Spock asks, "Where are we going?"**

**"Deep Space Nine."**

**"Why, exactly?"**

**"We have to pick up the rest."**

**"It's been a long time, Spock."**

**"Yes, it has, Admiral."**

**"Call me, Doctor."**

**"I will, Doctor."**

**"Why are we picking up the rest?"**

**"It's a mission in deep space."**

**"Q involved?"**

**"I don't believe so."**

**They go aboard DS9, and pick up the rest of the original crew.**

**Chapter 3- Hopping Galaxies Is A Game For The Young**

**They enter deep space.**

**FLASH!**

**Q appears.**

**"What is it, Q?"**

**"Just a message."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Hopping galaxies is a game for the young, and you are, but they aren't. The cargo you will receive could bring you to a no-win scenario."**

**Kirk, and Bill speak up, "I don't believe in no win scenarios."**

**Chapter 4- The Challenge Of The Trip**

**They received cargo. It was 4,000 pounds of dilithium.**

**They go to the end of deep space.**

**Q flashes in.**

**"Prepare for a no-win situation."**

**Two Birds of Prey appear.**

**Shields go up.**

**Photon Torpedoes hit, and destroy one of the ships.**

**The other weapons destroy the other.**

**"Captain, we have an issue. The cargo bay has been damaged. The dilithium is causing a meltdown. There are no nearby ships. Power is transferred to bridge. We have to separate, or all systems will fail.**

**"If we separate, we can't finish the mission."**

**Q appears.**

**"What to do, what to do?"**

**"Back-up systems power."**

**"Maximum warp to Earth."**

**They arrive at space dock.**

**Q appears.**

**"You did it."**

**He flashes out.**

**Chapter 5- History**

**"I am proud to announce that the crew of the Enterprise J, are the first class to not go through the academy, but were able to succeed in their mission, even with difficulties, and I officially christen the USS Enterprise J, and The USS Enterprise J 2. The second ship is being given to the original crew of the original Enterprise. Congratulations."**

**Chapter 6- The First Captain's Log Of The New Ship**

**Captain's Log: Stardate: 2425.001: We have started off the New Year in a special way. Just before Christmas, my crew, myself, and the original crew, were given the Enterprise J, and The Enterprise J 2. We are on our way to, nowhere specific. We have celebrated New Years. All I can say is, we are going, second star to the right, and straight on till' morning.**

**Enterprise J 2.**

**Captain's Log: Stardate 2425.001: We are following course with the Enterprise J. My great-great grandson, when asked where he was going, said only, "Second star to the right, and straight on till' morning."**

** THE END**


End file.
